1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing equipment storage apparatus and more particularly pertains to organizing fishing gear so that it can all be kept in one place with a fishing equipment storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod storage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rod storage devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing fishing rods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,700 to Wallace discloses a fishing rod support rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,771 to James, III discloses a wall mounted shelf unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,983 to Smith discloses a fishing rod storage apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,742 to Gohrig discloses the ornamental design for a combined standard and bracket for wall mounted shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,131 to Davy discloses a fishing rod storage and support apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fishing equipment storage apparatus for organizing fishing gear so that it can all be kept in one place.
In this respect, the fishing equipment storage apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing fishing gear so that it can all be kept in one place.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fishing equipment storage apparatus which can be used for organizing fishing gear so that it can all be kept in one place. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.